Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force
by XxHayteRxX
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la última temporada de Yugioh GX, un argumento alternativo en el cual se integra a Jake Keisler, personaje que está basado en los juegos del PSP Yugioh GX Tag Force (de ahí el título de este Fanfic).
1. Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force

_YU-GI-OH GX_

_TAG FORCE_

Sinopsis del Protagonista

Jake Keisler es un joven duelista que entro en la Academia de Duelos un tiempo después que Jaden Yuki y los demás personajes, vive en el dormitorio de Slifer Rojo. Tiene el cabello café y ojos negros, de estatura normal, de complexión delgada, siempre con una gorra con el símbolo de la academia. Jake es una persona con la habilidad de ver y escuchar a los espíritus de los duelos, igual que Jaden. Siempre ha contado con el apoyo de sus amigos de la infancia, Paige y Curtis, se enfrentaban en duelos mientras crecían en su ciudad natal, pero el único que continuo con el sueño de ser un gran duelista fue Jake. Sus amigos deseaban que siguiera adelante y para que supiera que siempre estarían con él, cada uno le entrego su carta favorita; Paige le dio su "White Magician Pikeru" y Curtis a su "Ebon Magician Curran", ambas cartas poseen los espíritus que acompañan a Jake.

Los dos amigos se despidieron de Jake antes de que se embarcara hacia la Academia, mientras que ellos decidieron tomar un camino no tan alejado de los duelos, ya que consiguieron trabajo en la compañía multinacional de

Maximillion Pegasus "Ilusiones Industriales", como pasantes. Jake entro en la academia un semestre después que los demás personajes de la serie, un hecho que le causo algunos problemas ya que su admisión dependía de que pasara un examen especial.

Participaría en tres duelos, debía ganar dos de estos tres para ser admitido, sus oponentes fueron elegidos al azar entre todos los estudiantes de la academia. Su primer encuentro fue contra Alexis Rhodes, le costó mucho trabajo pero pudo ganarle; el segundo duelo fue contra Zane Truesdale y aunque perdió, Jake había demostrado ante los ojos de Zane, que era un duelista talentoso. Su último duelo seria en contra de Jaden Yuki, le permitieron un día más para prepararse antes del duelo, sin embargo Jake sentía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.

La noche antes de su examen recibió un paquete con un mensaje de sus mejores amigos, pidiéndole que se comunicara con ellos. Tuvo un video chat con Paige y Curtis desde una de las cedes de Ilusiones Industriales, ambos lo animaron para su examen y comentaron que le habían enviado una nueva carta, la cual les había sido entregada por Pegasus en agradecimiento por su contribución en resolver un gran problema en esa misma cede.

Jake había recibido su carta As, "El Dragón de la Luz y la Oscuridad" (ya que no lo utilizaron para Chazz en el anime, yo lo utilizo en este Fanfic), el cual le fue de gran ayuda en su duelo contra Jaden quien utilizo a su "Héroe Elemental Shining Flare Wingman" que termino en un empate, por lo que el Canciller Sheppard determino que Jake aprobaba su examen de admisión, lo que le permitió cursar los años en la academia que lo llevaría al inicio de esta historia.


	2. Envuelto en la Oscuridad

_CAPITULO 1_

"_ENVUELTO EN LA OSCURIDAD"_

En la remota isla de la Academia de Duelos, las negras nubes que han cubierto el cielo desde hace ya varios días provocan un ambiente tétrico y solitario que se cierne sobre todo. Trueman, el mensajero de la oscuridad continúa con su plan de enviar a la gente de Ciudad Domino y a los estudiantes de la Academia de Duelos al Mundo de la oscuridad, todo bajo las ordenes de Darkness. Jaden Yuki, esta por regresar a la isla para frenar a Trueman y rescatar a todos sus amigos junto con la demás gente atrapada.

Sin embargo, aunque la academia parece haber sucumbido ente los poderes de Trueman, quedaban un par de estudiantes que no habían sido enviados a la oscuridad, Jake Keisler y Blair Flannigan. Gracias a los tres espíritus de duelo que acompañaban a Jake, Pikeru, Curran y el Dragón de la Luz y la Oscuridad; Trueman no era capaz de encontrarlos debido a que Curran y el Dragón los protegían con su poder de oscuridad.

Blair estaba aterrada, había presenciado cómo después de un duelo las personas en la Academia eran absorbidas por la oscuridad, y aunque no recordaba a aquellos estudiantes debido a la influencia del poder oscuro, sabía que debía conocerlos. Ambos se mantenían ocultos en una de las aulas, cubierta con un manto oscuro proveniente de sus espíritus, que ayudaba a que no se Trueman no los detectara. Jake intentaba animar un poco a su afligida compañera, quien trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Esto es demasiado?! ¡¿No puedo recordar a nadie en esta academia?! —gritaba Blair sentada en el suelo del aula con las piernas retraídas y las manos presionando su cabeza.

—Tranquila, no pasara nada si nos quedamos aquí —Jake se acerco a ella caminando desde la puerta cerrada del aula, lo seguía flotando el espíritu de Pikeru quien solo se comunicaba con él haciendo sonidos de una niña.

— ¡No puedo, tengo miedo! ¡¿Dónde está Jaden?!

—Estoy seguro que está bien, no te preocupes. Después de todo, aun podemos recordarlo —Jake confiaba que Paige y Curtis también estuvieran a salvo, ya que el poder de la oscuridad aun no los borraba de sus recuerdos.

En eso el espíritu de Curran atravesó las paredes de la oscura aula para comunicarle a Jake lo que había descubierto en su exploración. Le hablo de la misma manera que Pikeru, con sonidos de una pequeña solo que con un todo más rudo que la maga blanca. Curran le informó que no encontraba a ninguna otra persona además de ellos y que el poder de la oscuridad estaba ganando fuerza, también dijo que Trueman estaba buscando por los alrededores de donde se encontraban.

Por suerte Blair no es capaz de ver ni escuchar a los espíritus, de lo contrario se hubiera preocupado mucho más; para que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, Jake se sentó junto a ella, continuo animándola y le aseguraba que encontrarían a los demás pronto. También le entrego una de las cartas que el solía utilizar, una carta de trampa llamada "Staunch Defender".

—Bueno, aunque no es una carta de "Doncellas" como las que sueles utilizar. Pero estoy seguro que te puede servir de algo —dijo Jake mientras que Blair sostenía la carta un poco más relajada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de conversación y la chica guardo la carta en el estuche de su mazo, de pronto una silueta oscura apareció en la ventana del aula que daba al pasillo, Trueman caminaba lentamente examinando todo a su alrededor. Blair se petrifico, a pesar de que estaban seguros en ese lugar ella pensaba que la mirada del mensajero de la oscuridad la asechaba. El miedo que la estudiante experimentaba hacia qué Trueman sintiera un pequeño flujo de oscuridad proveniente de un corazón humano, lo que lo hizo permanecer en ese lugar más tiempo.

Ella ya no pudo soportar el miedo y se levanto de repente sin que Jake pudiera hacer nada, se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a unos escasos seis metros de Trueman y la abrió con fuerza en un débil intento por escapar de su perseguidor. Sin embargo, al hacer eso destruyo la protección del campo de oscuridad que los había protegido todo el tiempo y otro Trueman apareció cortándole el paso, Jake salió del aula y se coloco entre él y Blair.

—Valla, por fin los encuentro —dijo Trueman con una sonrisa diabólica—, me han causado muchos problemas. ¿Por qué no dejamos los juegos y nos ponemos serios?

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos devuelves a nuestro amigos y te vas de la academia? —Jake lo miraba con enojo, mientras que Blair estaba muda por el miedo y lo sujetaba del brazo.

—No digas tonterías, ¿por qué comportarse de esa forma? ¿Es mejor que los enviemos a ustedes a donde están todos sus amigos? — el Trueman frente a ellos preparo su disco de duelos — Tu encárgate de la chiquilla —dijo al otro Trueman.

— ¡NOO! —Blair se sujeto más del brazo de Jake.

— ¡No los dejare! ¡Si quieren tener un duelo, pelearemos los dos al mismo tiempo! —Jake sabía que ya no podrían esconderse y que Blair estaba demasiado asustada para enfrentarse a Trueman sola.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿De qué les servirá eso? De todas formas ya no tienen escapatoria —dijo el Trueman a espaldas de Blair.

—Entonces no tiene nada que perder ¿verdad? —respondió Jake con firmeza.

—Mmm, está bien —el primer Trueman—. Yo solo peleare con los dos —este podía percibir una extraña fuerza que provenía de Jake y creía que sería más problema si lo enfrentaba solo, pero si peleaban en contra de los dos era más probable hacer que Jake fuera consumido por su propia oscuridad, como había pasado con Hassleberry.

Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la academia para el duelo, grandes árboles cubrían el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo con los últimos dos estudiantes de la Academia, Jake y Blair estaban de pie mirando de frente a Trueman quien le daba la espalda al edificio principal. Blair no podía soportar el miedo que le causaba estar en presencia de su verdugo, pero Jake se mostraba tranquilo y la alentaba a dar lo mejor.

—Si quieres que este duelo sean ustedes contra mí, tienes que aceptar las reglas que yo imponga —dijo Trueman sonriendo y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Primero: como son dos contra uno, ustedes empezaran con 4000 puntos de vida, mientras que yo tendré 8000.

—Eso es de esperarse —respondió Jake sin más, Blair solo los miraba con expresión preocupada.

—Segundo: si uno de los dos pierde sus puntos o ya no puede continuar con su turno, perderá automáticamente.

—Ah… —Jake miro a Blair— De acuerdo —sabía que tenía que hacer lo posible por protegerla.

—Y tercero: compartirán el campo y los efectos que influyan en sus puntos de vida, sin embargo, yo tengo libertad de atacarlos por separado sin importar que uno tenga un mounstro y el otro no. Si la chica esta desprotegida, tus bestias no podrán defenderla y viceversa.

—Eso es absurdo, como piensas que…

—Es eso o peleare por separado con los dos —Trueman sabía que de esa manera podría desmotivar el corazón de Jake.

—Pero… eso no es justo —dijo Blair.

—Esta bien —la interrumpió Jake.

— ¡Jake!

—Pero si ganamos este duelo, nos devolverás a nuestros amigos.

—Ji, claro, si es que pueden ganar —la sonrisa de Trueman era malévola.

—No te preocupes —susurro lo demás—, Jaden no tarda en llegar. Lo entretendremos mientras podamos —Jake sabía que Blair confiaba en Jaden, así que si le motivaba con su llegada podría tener más confianza.

—De acuerdo —Blair seco sus lagrimas.

Los discos de Duelo de Jake y Blair se encendieron y posicionaron al unisonó, colocaron sus mazos preparándose para el Duelo. Los tres sacaron sus primeras cinco cartas, gritaron _"¡Duelo!"_, y todo comenzó con el primer turno para Blair.

— ¡Mi turno! —saco una carta— ¡Invoco a "Jenis, Lightsworn Mender" en modo de defensa! (DEF/2100) ¡Después coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!

—Muy bien, ahora es mi turno —dijo Trueman sacando una carta sonriendo—. Invocaré a "Dark Archetype" en modo de ataque (ATK/1400) y como no puedo atacar hasta que tu juegues —dirigiéndose a Jake—, colocare dos carta y será todo.

— ¡Pero aun así yo puedo activar esto! —grito Blair— ¡Activo "Solemn Wishes", ahora cada que saquemos una carta del mazo ganaremos 500 puntos de vida!

—Pero como comparten ese efecto cada uno solo ganara 250, no lo olviden —sentencio Trueman.

—Bien hecho Blair —le hizo una seña con el pulgar—. Mi turno —saco una carta y sus puntos subieron hasta 4250 igual que Blair— Invoco a "Dark Blade" (ATK/1800) —Jake miro sus cartas boca abajo y pensó que no debía arriesgarse, sin embargo prefería revelar sus trampas para que Blair tuviera más oportunidad—. "Dark Blade" ataca a su Archetype —su espadachín se lanzo hacia él.

—Carta trampa, actívate: "Magic Cylinder", ahora el ataque se redirigirá —Jake pensó que sus puntos bajarían—, directo a tu compañera —el espadachín de Jake entro en un cilindro y salió entro directo hacia Blair sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

— ¡AAHH! —se arrodilló adolorida.

— ¡Estas bien!

— ¡No, en verdad lo sentí! —respondió cubriéndose el pecho.

—Claro, el poder de la oscuridad reclama sus almas, en este duelo sentirán el dolor real y como es que las sombras los absorben. JA JA JA —Trueman alzaba las manos como si quisiera recibir a la lluvia.

Jake sabía que tenía que esforzarse para evitar que la oscuridad se apoderara de ambos, sus espíritus acompañaste salieron de su mazo con pose de guardia mientras que la risa de Trueman resonaba en el silencio de la Academia, sentenciando las esperanzas y las fuerzas de Blair hacia la oscuridad que la envolvía por dentro.


	3. Triste Revelación

_CAPITULO 2_

"_TRISTE REVELACION"_

En un puerto no tan concurrido, se encontraban un joven con una chaqueta azul sosteniendo una pequeña valija, admirando el ir y venir de los barcos. El sol de la tarde bañaba su rostro y el aire de la costa agitaba su cabello alborotado, entre el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa y las gaviotas que volaban por los alrededores, se podía escuchar la voz de una chica que lo llamaba con el nombre de Jake mientras se acercaba. Paige llego hasta donde él se encontraba, una linda chica de ojos verdes, cabello largo y rosado con caireles, de mediana estatura; se acerco sonriendo mientras le entregaba un boleto del próximo barco con dirección hacia la Academia de Duelos.

Otro chico la acompañaba sujetando otra maleta un poco más grande que la que tenía Jake, de ojos color ámbar, cabello rubio, un poco corto y peinado con unos copetes en frente y parte del cabello de la nuca hacia arriba, alto y delgado; Curtis miraba a su amigo con una expresión firme pero feliz, sabía que le esperaban muchos retos y experiencias que no podría vivir si se quedaba. Jake sujeto la maleta de manos de su amigo, después con la otra mano recibió el boleto que Paige sostenía.

—Te llamaremos en cuanto podamos —dijo Curtis haciendo una seña con el pulgar—.

—Claro —Jake dejo las maletas en el suelo para poder despedirse de ambos—. Que tengan suerte en Ilusiones Industriales.

—Si tienes tiempo visítanos de vez en cuando —Paige lo miraba sonriendo, pero se notaba en su expresión que le daba tristeza separarse de él—. Y además…

—Si, está bien —la miro con ternura.

—Ah, es cierto —la chica esculco su bolso, después saco una gorra roja con el símbolo de la academia y se la coloco en la cabeza—. Ponte esto, así no te molestara el sol durante el viaje.

—Ji, ¿no crees que es algo presuntuoso? Aun no me han admitido en la academia.

—Nada de eso, estamos seguros de que te admitirán.

—Si, tienes razón. Gracias Paige —ella lo miro sonriendo tiernamente.

—Antes de que te vayas, tenemos algo para ti —Curtis busco en su bolsillo y saco una carta.

—Es cierto, queremos que te lleves esto —de su bolso Paige también saco una carta y ambos las sostuvieron frente a Jake. A pesar de que los dos amigos no se habían dado cuenta, ya que ellos no contaban con la habilidad; Jake podía ver a los espíritus de los monstruos Pikeru y Curran, que flotaban detrás de sus antiguos dueños, sonriéndole a su nuevo compañero.

— ¿Están seguros de esto?

—Claro —dijo Curtis—, te serán de gran ayuda.

—Así será más difícil que te olvides de nosotros —Paige se sonrojo.

—Gracias amigos —Jake tomo las cartas y los espíritus se colocaron detrás de él.

Paige se lanzo sobre Jake para abrazarlo, después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mientras aun la sostenía con un brazo, Curtis y él estrecharon sus manos firmemente despidiéndose. La escena comenzó a verse un poco mas borrosa con forme Jake dejaba de recordar y su mente regresaba al presente, hasta un lugar invadido de oscuridad y con un enemigo que no dejaba de reír.

Mantenía un duelo con el único fin de sobrevivir, su compañera estaba arrodillada sujetándose el pecho adolorida, víctima del ataque de una carta de Jake, la cual la había dejado con 2450 puntos de vida y a "Jenis, Lightsworn Mender" (DEF/2100). Su oponente Trueman contaba con 8000 puntos y la protección de "Dark Archetype" (ATK/1400), además de una carta boca abajo. Jake se preocupo de que su carta le había causado daño a su compañera, así que prefirió no volver a correr riesgos.

—Maldito, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno —a pesar de que su "Dark Blade" (ATK/1800) había atacado a Blair, Jake esperaba que la trampa que coloco "Sakuretsu Armor" aun la protegiera, ya que las reglas de Trueman no le impedían usar cartas mágicas o de trampa para apoyar a su compañera—. Ahora veamos lo que tienes Trueman.

—No tienes que pedirlo —sonreía al sacar una carta y examinarla—, mejor prepárense para contemplar el poder de la oscuridad. Juego la carta mágica "Dark World Dealings", lo que permite a cada jugador sacar una nueva carta, después descartaran una —esta jugada permitió que los estudiantes aumentaran sus puntos de vida (Jake/4500) (Blair/2700) —. Ahora activo el efecto la carta que envié al cementerio, "Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World", cuando descarto este monstro me permite destruir a uno de mi oponente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Blair se había incorporado y tanto ella como Jake suponían que su Jenis caería.

—Creo que esta vez será tu turno —Trueman señalo al espadachín de Jake—. ¡Ahora Kahkki, destruye a su Dark Blade! —del suelo salió un ser transparentado que se lanzo hacia el espadachín de Jake y luego de sujetarlo, ambos explotaron.

— Ah, Dark Blade —una ráfaga de aire alcanzo a Jake.

—Lo siguiente será esto, activo de mi mano "Allure of Darkness", lo que me permite sacar dos nuevas cartas —Trueman saco y observo las cartas, su rostro reflejo su molestia al ver que no tenía unas muy buenas—, ahora debo retirar del juego un monstruo de oscuridad a cambio. Llego el momento de que tu recibas un poco del poder de la oscuridad ¿no te parece? ¡Archetype, atácalo directamente!

— ¡Cuidado Jake! —Blair se llevo las manos al pecho.

— ¡No te dejare! ¡Carta trampa! —la carta de Jake se levanto frente a él y resplandeció para defenderlo.

—Ja, ¿me crees un tonto? —Trueman rio sin más— ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo, "Royal Decree"! Ahora todas las demás trampas son negadas —la trampa de Jake comenzó a sacar humo hasta que se destruyo, lo que negó su efecto—. No puedes impedir que te consuma la oscuridad —el Archetype golpeo a Jake y lo lanzo hacia atrás causándole un dolor real (Jake/3100).

— ¡Estas bien! —pregunto Blair.

—No te preocupes, tienes que concentrarte —él se levanto temiendo que ahora la trampa de Blair para aumentar sus puntos de vida ya no les sería útil.

—No tiene caso, su fin es inevitable, ya deberían saberlo. Invoco a "Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World" en modo de defensa (DEF/2100). Termino mi turno.

—Jake estas desprotegido, si mi turno termina el podrá atacarte de nuevo directamente —ella se acerco un poco—, no debiste aceptar esas condiciones.

—Descuida yo estaré bien, no me iré a ningún lado hasta que estemos a salvo.

—Pero…

—Puedes hacerlo, yo lo sé —la miro un momento y luego recordó de nuevo a sus amigos, sabía que ambos estarían en algún lugar fuera de los dominios de la oscuridad—. Solo resiste hasta que Jaden llegue, y nuestros amigos regresaran —la chica miro hacia Trueman y continuo.

—Mi turno. ¡Activo de mi mano "Solar Recharge"! Al descartar un monstruo "Lightsworn" puedo sacar dos cartas, después tengo que enviar del tope mi mazo al cementerio dos cartas. Ahora, invoco a "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" en modo de ataque (ATK/1800). ¡Vamos Jain, ataca a su Archetype!

—Valla, fingir valor no hará que sufras menos —Trueman cruzo los brazos—.

—Se activa el efecto de Jain, cuando ataca su poder aumenta 300 puntos más —el caballero luminoso de Blair aumento su ataque hasta 2100 y con su espada ataco al monstruo de Trueman partiéndolo en dos y disminuyendo sus puntos (Trueman/7300).

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —el mensajero oscuro solo retrocedió unos centímetros antes de preguntar.

—Con eso termino mi turno pero no antes de que Jain active su otro efecto. Al final del turno debo enviar dos cartas del tope de mi mazo al cementerio —lo hizo—. Una de las cartas que envié es "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior" y cuando es enviado al cementerio por el efecto de otro Lightsworn envió otras dos cartas, después puedo sacar una carta por cada Lightsworn que se descarto por este efecto. He enviado solo un Lightsworn por lo que saco otra carta de mi mazo. Es todo.

—Muy bien Blair, estuvo perfecto —Jake levanto el pulgar.

—Eh, gracias —la chica aun parecía estar asustada, pero sonreía levemente.

—Patética niña, nos has hecho más que rasguñarme un poco. Mi turno.

—Tus trucos no van a hacer que caigamos en la desesperación.

—La oscuridad no muestra trucos, solo es el medio con el que puedes ver la cruda realidad del mundo, lo que la gente esconde en lo profundo de su corazón. Y gracias a este duelo, puedo ver lo que ambos esconden —levanto las manos y sonrió—, sus temores están comenzando a revelarse.

—Déjate de juegos —Jake coloco su disco frente a él mientras esperaba la jugada de Trueman.

—No te preocupes, pronto te darás cuenta de lo que digo y entonces, la oscuridad de reclamara tu alma. ¡Invoco a "Zure, Knight of Dark World" (ATK/1800)! Como aun no tienes monstruos que te protejan es hora de seguir con mis ataques directos. Esa chica tuvo razón, hubiera sido mas sentado pelear sólo en lugar de aceptar mis reglas —Trueman confiaba en que sus palabras causarían duda en el corazón de Jake.

— No, no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa —el temor invadía a Blair.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar y terminas tu jugada? —Jake sonrío, demostrando que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ah, está bien —Trueman gruño frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Zure, atácalo directamente! —el monstruo en forma de calavera blandió su espada hacia Jake, lanzándolo por los aires y reduciendo su vida (Jake/1300).

— ¡Cuidado Jake!

—Termino mi turno.

—Bien, ahora sigo yo —Jake saco una carta—. Es hora de cambiar un poco las cosas ¿no crees? —miro al campo, tenía una trampa boca abajo, pero ya no le servía por el efecto de la trampa permanente de Trueman así que decidió actuar—. ¡Activo, "Heavy Storm"! Con esto todas las cartas de trampa y magia son destruidas —la trampa de Trueman, de Blair y de Jake se destruyeron.

—Bah, no necesito eso para derrotarlos —dijo Trueman cuando la ventisca se disipo.

— Ahora jugare "Double Spell", la cual me permite utilizar una carta mágica del cementerio de mi oponente siempre y cuando descarte una carta mágica de mi mano. Y elijo "Allure of Darkness", así que puedo sacar dos cartas retirando del juego un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano —Jake retiro del juego una carta, después puso su mano en el mazo para sacar dos más, al hacerlo sintió algo que le hizo sonreír. Había llegado su carta As "Light and Darkness Dragon" pero sabía que no tenia lo necesario para invocarlo—. Invoco a "Double Coston" en modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Patético en verdad, mi turno —saco una carta, después miro hacia Blair con una sonrisa—. Creo que esta vez veré como te retuerces de dolor chiquilla —unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella—. Sacrifico a Renge, para poder invocar a mi dragón "Des Volstgalph" —la tierra retumbo al desaparecer el monstruo en modo de defensa de Trueman y luego de una explosión apareció una bestia que hizo retroceder a los jóvenes (ATK/2200). ¡Ahora ataca a Jain! —el dragón disparo una ráfaga de fuego ennegrecida hacia el guerrero de Blair destruyéndolo al instante (Blair/2300), ella volvió a arrodillarse al sentir el dolor del ataque—. Pero eso no es todo, cuando Des Volstgalph destruye a un monstruo en batalla inflige 500 puntos de daño al oponente — (Blair/2050) (Jake/1050) —. Ahora es tiempo de destruir tu última defensa muchacho. ¡Zure ataca a su Double Coston! —los pequeños fantasmas que protegían a Jake se desvanecieron en el aire— Por último coloco una carta boca abajo y será todo.

— ¿Estás bien Blair? —pregunto Jake.

—Si —ella se veía muy lastimada—, ¿en serio crees que Jaden esté bien y que viene en camino?

—Claro que está bien, aun podemos recordarlo así que la oscuridad no lo ha atrapado —Trueman sonrío aun mas aunque nadie lo noto.

—Eso espero, mi turno —saco una carta, por primera vez en el duelo se sentía aliviada y un poco más firme gracias a las palabras de Jake y a la carta que obtuvo—. ¡Activo "Lightning Vortex! Con esto puedo destruir todos tus monstruos boca arriba si descarto una carta —comenzaron a caer rayos del oscuro cielo, destruyendo los dos monstruos de Trueman— Ahora invoco a "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" (ATK/1700). Muy bien, atácalo directamente —la hechicera lanzo un destello con su báculo.

—Niña tonta. ¡Trampa revélate! ¡Dimensional Prision! Cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, su monstruo es retirado del juego.

—Oh, no —un portal se abrió entre Trueman y la hechicera de Blair, segundos después desapareció dentro— Activo "Swords of Revealing Light" —unas espadas de luz descendieron de las nubes oscuras aprisionando al mensajero de la oscuridad, lo que detendría a sus bestias por tres turnos—, después coloco dos cartas boca abajo y es todo.

—Espadas, una medida desesperada, no me sorprende.

—Tranquila, lo hiciste muy bien —Jake la miro con el rostro relajado y comprensivo, después se enfoco en Trueman.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Son unos ilusos! En especial tú, Jake Keisler —cruzo los brazos, Trueman ya había detectado un poder que provenía de él, un poder que lo protegía contra la influencia de la oscuridad. Pero había descubierto su talón de Aquiles y comenzaría a poner en práctica su plan para derrotarlo—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Jake se puso serio.

—Mi turno —Trueman saco una carta sin mirarla, aun sonreía malévolamente—, no es nada en particular. Solo que tienes razón, Jaden Yuki se encuentra bien y está en camino. No tardara mucho para que llegue a la isla —Blair se alegro de escuchar eso, pero Jake presentía algo con su comentario.

— ¿Por qué nos dices esto?

— ¡Jaden! —la chica miro a Jake emocionada.

— ¿No era lo que querían saber? —cruzó los brazos— Terminare mi turno sin hacer ninguna jugada —todo era parte de su plan.

— ¿Qué estas tramando? Ni siquiera invocaste un monstruo para defenderte —Jake estaba confundido.

—En realidad, esa es mi jugada —se llevo una mano a la barbilla—. ¡Oh, es cierto! Hay otra cosa que deberías saber, Jake. Quería decirte el paradero de tus mejores amigos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —ese comentario fue aun más extraño para él— Acabas de decir que Jaden está a salvo, por lo tanto Paige y Curtis deben estarlo también.

—Ja, me temo que no —esa palabras causaron en Jake una terrible sensación.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —comenzó a molestarse.

—Muy simple, tus amigos ya han sido consumidos por la oscuridad. Aun puedes recordarlos debido a que dentro de ti siempre ha habido un equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad, la luz que posees ha permitido que no olvides a nadie, pero nunca has podido controlar a la perfección el poder de la oscuridad en ti.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! —los espíritus de Pikeru y Curran aparecieron frente a Jake con los rostros tristes.

—Lo ves, esos espíritus saben que tengo razón —las dos magas miraron a Trueman con enojo—. La oscuridad solo te ayudara si te doblegas a su poder, deja que te consuma y te salvara. La luz solo sirve para engañarte a ti mismo como lo ha venido haciendo, creíste que tus amigos estaban a salvo, pero te he mostrado la verdad.

— ¡No puede ser! —se arrodillo y las manos en el suelo dejaban ver las dos cartas que sostenía— ¡Maldito Trueman! ¡Como pude ser tan estúpido!

—Jake, tranquilo. Por favor no pierdas el control, yo no puedo hacer esto sola, te necesito.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, puedes descargas tu ira. Nadie te cuestionara eso —Trueman alzo los brazos para recibir lo que le lanzaran.

— ¡No te lo perdonare! —se levantó con los ojos llenos de furia— ¡MI TURNO!

Continuara…


End file.
